One More Lie
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: Part 3 of the A Beautiful Lie Series. Sequel to A White Lie. - Amy gets a surprise, but will Face help her out? And what will Murdock think? Set just after Bad Day On The Border.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 3 in the 'A Beautiful Lie' Series**

**Title: One More Lie**

**Author: Billy**

**Summary: Amy gets a surprise, but will Face help her out? And what will Murdock think? **Set just after Bad Day On The Border. Sequel to A White Lie

**Ratings: PG-15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A Team and I've not made a penny from this; I just do it for the **_**jazz**_**! **

_Copyright: July 2008_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Glancing at her watch, Amy answered her office phone in her usual fashion, while busily looking through some paperwork on her desk. It wasn't quite nine-thirty in the morning. "Amy Allen."

"Hi! Amy!"

"Hello?" The voice was familiar but she couldn't quite picture who it was. The line was crackling, which didn't help.

"It's Courtney."

"Oh, hi." Realisation kicking in. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm at LAX and thought I'd see if you could pick me up."

"You're at the airport?" Amy instantly dropped the papers and sat up straighter.

"Yes! Surprise!"

"You're not in New York?"

"No! Where would be the surprise in that? Thought I'd catch a late flight and get here early, for a long weekend." Amy shook her head, with a smile creeping over her face as she listened to her friend. Of course, this _is_ Courtney. "So can you come and get me, or shall I get a cab? Or you could send _Sam_?"

"Sam?" Her smile dropped.

"I'm dying to see you two lovebirds again - might cheer me up. It feels like it's been too long. How is he, by the way?"

"Er... Sam's fine," Amy lied, although it wasn't technically a lie; Face was fine. Shit. She tried to keep the worried tone out of her voice. How was she going to approach Face with this? Surely after all this time, he wouldn't want to do this, would he? What was it, nearly two months now since the wedding - since Sam?

Things were back to normal with them. Although things had always been _normal_, Face was back to treating her the way he always treated her, just one of the guys, one of the team. No special treatment. Would he do this?

Courtney was chatting away in the background, but Amy really wasn't listening, instead wondering if she should just come clean with Courtney. She hated lying to her.

"So, you gonna pick me up?" Courtney finally asked.

"Of course, of course. Just let me finish up a few things here, make a couple of calls, and I'll be there soon. I'll find you in arrivals." Amy put the phone down, grabbed her purse and hurried out of the office, making her first port of call a more private phone and one that wasn't likely to be bugged.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Face started to wake from his sleep; the woman beside him stirred and sleepily groaned. A pleasant feeling drifting over him, memories of last night's activities, with a beautiful, persistent, sexy woman. They hadn't slept till late - well technically, till early that morning.

He let out a pleased sigh as he gently stroked Cherise's back as she lay in his arms. The 

pair of them tangled in the bed sheets. His mind drifted back to last night, and he hoped things would continue like that today. But he needed to make some plans for today with her. Couldn't spend the whole day in bed, could they? Although she'd said she had something going on today, but what it was had slipped his mind. Oh, an audition. She had an audition.

The phone beside the bed began ringing, bringing Face out of his thoughts with a start.

"Templeton, don't answer it," the brunette whispered, brushing a hand softly across his stomach, pulling herself tighter towards him.

Only four people knew they could reach Face at this apartment. It could be important. Then again? Ah, hell he'd better answer it. If it's anyone else, he can say they've gotten the wrong number.

"Sorry, honey, but it might be work." Although, if it was Hannibal, he'd better have a damn good excuse; he'd promised a couple of days down time. Face peeled an arm away and leaned out of the bed.

"But you said you had the weekend off."

"I know, I know. But sometimes they need me if there's an emergency." He picked up the telephone. "Hello," he wearily answered.

"Face?"

"Speaking." He recognised the voice, but didn't think Cherise needed to know who was on the other end.

"It's Amy. I, uh, need to ask a favour." She sounded hesitant, nervous. Something had her rattled.

"What can I do for you, Kenny?" He rubbed an eye trying to wake up.

"Kenny? Oh, er... Courtney has just showed up."

"What?" He slowly sat up in the bed.

"She thought she'd surprise me." He could hear the sarcastic tone in her voice. "She's at LAX now waiting to be picked up." She paused, hesitating again. "She was asking about 'Sam'."

Cherise was starting to wake properly, sleepily moaning, and was making sure she was getting Face's attention. She'd moved up so she could playfully kiss him around his neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're..."

"It's okay." Face groaned. Oh boy, why now? Why me? But Cherise - they'd only been together a few days, since returning the boat from Mexico. He didn't want to burn this good thing he had going, but this was... Amy. And he had promised.

"Face?"

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Face said patiently, trying to listen to Amy but watching Cherise in his bed. Her hands were starting to wander, and she had mischief in her eyes as she looked up at him, a sly sexy smile across her face. She was doing her damndest to make him hang up the phone.

"I don't know. What do you think? I suppose you could head over to my place and leave some of your stuff there, so it looks like you stay over."

"Uh, huh. I can do that." That probably made sense. He let out an uncontrolled groan as Cherise moved lower with her kisses, automatically arousing his body.

"Er... should I call you back?" There was an embarrassed edge to her tone.

"No, no." Could she hear the pleasure Cherise was giving him, now working her kisses on his inner thigh? "Massage, I'm having a massage," Face groaned. "Terrible back trouble lately. Working out a few knots in my back."

"Is that what you call it?" Rolling his eyes, he could hear the sarcastic tone in her voice. Amy knew him too well. Too well...

"Face, are you sure about this? If you're _busy,_ I can make something up, like you're away this weekend on business or something." She still sounded anxious.

"No, no, I'll do it. I promised. How long have I got?"

"Maybe an hour, by the time I've collected her..."

"An hour?" He glanced at the clock beside the bed, checking the time. He put his hand over the phone. "Cherise, honey, can we not do this right now?" She looked up, the devil inside of her. Face frowned, trying to listen to Amy and deal with Cherise at the same time.

"I'll try to take longer, but how long can I drag her around LAX? And then you don't need to turn up till around dinnertime, like you've been at work, right?" she continued, ignoring his concerned tone.

"Okay, okay." He swallowed, trying to keep in his gasps as Cherise went to work on him, arousing his body.

He was relieved when he heard the phone click as Amy put the phone down and he did the same. He relaxed back into the pillow, sighing, letting Cherise do her thing. An hour. He had an hour.

Shit, he really didn't have time for this. He groaned. Why me? Always me.

He tried to pull himself gently away from her. "Ah, Cherise, honey, I gotta go." Did this woman rest? Oh boy, he could easily stay in bed... letting this sexual feeling shroud him. No. Get up.

"Where?" she said, straddling his body. Everything about her was asking for sex.

"To work." He stroked her cheek, trying to give his most convincing serious, apologetic look.

"Work?" She purred into his ear, "But I thought you had the day off, Templeton?"

"I did, I did." Face playfully turned her over, so he was now on top of her. "Something urgent has come up."

She looked innocently into his eyes. "I can see that, Temp." She tried to kiss him again, but he pulled away.

"At work! At work!"

She giggled, reaching around his neck, trying to pull him down on top of her.

"I'm sorry, but I might even have to go away for a couple of days." He stroked her arm, her face. She just looked back at him, playfully wrapping her legs around his body.

"Do you have to go right away?"

No, he didn't. He could stay, make love, again, with this beautiful woman... but he only had an hour. And he really liked to take his time.

"Cherise, honey, I'm sorry, I've really got to go." He kissed her passionately and then regretfully, prised himself away. She scowled, unhappily, sitting up in the bed, pulling the sheets around her.

"Look, if I don't have to go away..." She frowned at him, showing her unhappiness. "I don't know, yet. It might be the weekend, or just today. But if it's just for today, then I'll come over to your place tonight." He winked. "I promise. And I'll make it up to you." He gave a sly smile. "But I just can't help it. When my boss says jump, I have to ask how high. That's how it is. He wants me to meet a client. It could mean big funding on our next picture. He didn't run through the details, but it's urgent. I'm sorry." He kissed her hand, and when he saw she become more receptive, he kissed her lips.

"You've got a lousy boss."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dressed for 'work' in a tailored suit, Face had finally managed to get away from Cherise, saying he'd call her. He'd been delayed a little more than he'd liked with her joining him in the shower, but at least he'd sweet-talked his way so that on Monday they could hopefully pick up where they'd left off. He hadn't wanted to end it with her. Not yet. He had at least a week or two left in the affair - and that apartment.

Before entering Amy's apartment building he'd done a quick surveillance check. He'd already driven around a couple of times, too, but parked a few blocks away. No military. Lynch really didn't have a clue, did he? Maybe he needed to be more thankful for that.

Hurrying towards Amy's apartment door, his lock-picks ready, he glanced up and down the corridor to check nobody was around. His hour was ticking away fast - it was nearly ten-thirty. He wanted to be in and out before the girls arrived. Luckily, it was quiet. Everybody was at work. The corridor had a fresh, clean smell about it. The cleaners had already been and gone. Safe.

About to do his magic on Amy's lock, he paused, wondering for a moment. He looked under the doormat, and then felt around the doorframe and found what he was looking for - a key. He shook his head. Tut, tut, tut, Amy Allen, he thought, unlocking the door. He'd have a word with her about that. That's asking for trouble. She of all people should know better.

Slipping the key into his pocket, he quickly picked up his duffle bag and stepped into her apartment.

He'd been there a couple of times in the past, so the place wasn't unfamiliar to him. But it felt strange being the only person in there. He needed to act fast; Amy and Courtney could be here any minute. Face went straight to work, placing some toiletries in the bathroom. He hesitated outside her bedroom door. Somewhere he'd never been. Now as he slowly entered, he felt like he was violating her privacy. It didn't feel right to snoop around her room.

Shit. He had to shake off this thing about Amy. Team. Part of the team. One of the guys. Still this was her room. Private.

He wasn't sure how necessary it was that he left clothes here. But what if things didn't 

go according to plan; he didn't have a choice and had to stay tonight? He frowned, glancing at Amy's bed. Would she want that? Did he want that? He shook his head. It didn't matter; he'd make sure he had an excuse so that he didn't stay. Best if they didn't... team, part of the team. He sighed. But all the same, in case he did have to, if he couldn't help it, then he'd need fresh clothes. It would look strange otherwise.

Decidedly, he went to a chest of drawers, and opened each drawer until he found one with the most space available. The second drawer had been her underwear; he'd quickly shut that one. He nearly didn't think he'd find a drawer with some room for his clothes, until he came to the last one. He made some space and placed his clothes into the drawer, folding them neatly and then closing it.

He stood up, glancing at his watch, thinking he'd best get the hell out of there, when he suddenly heard female voices in the apartment.

* * *

XXXXXXX

As Amy parked her car in her reserved residential space, she subtly glanced at her watch. It had been an hour, but she couldn't drag it out any longer. After talking to Courtney on the phone, she'd panicked about 'Sam', relaxing a little once she'd spoken to Face. It was a relief that he seemed easier to contact lately. She was no longer the last one to find out he'd moved from one scammed luxury apartment to the next, and only after arguing with night guards or receptionists. Was he starting to trust her? But she knew she'd disturbed him this morning, with his latest bombshell no doubt. Would he so easily hand over his details again? In fact, she was surprised he'd agreed to help.

Then, for the whole journey to the airport her mind was in turmoil. She'd found Courtney easily enough, and she'd tried to take her time in coming home, hoping Face had gotten into the apartment as they'd agreed. Courtney had been her bubbly self in the car, nonstop chatter. Amy probably hadn't heard half of it. Too busy in her own thoughts as to whether to come clean about 'Sam' or not. But then, how'd she explain her apartment, if Face had gotten in? How bad would that look, showing the full depths of her lie? Maybe one last time...

And did she want to lose this opportunity to be close to Face again? She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. Dangerous ground.

She smiled at her friend, who smiled back, still chatting but Amy couldn't help think she 

was hiding something. She knew a fake smile when she saw one. Face had taught her that much, although, from time to time, she was still finding it difficult to read his. But Courtney's smile was probably similar to the one she was hiding behind. But with all her talk, it just seemed odd that Courtney hadn't mentioned her new boyfriend once. That much Amy had realised.

"So, is Robert going to miss you this weekend or make the most of the peace?" Courtney's smile dropped and she broke eye contact with Amy, looking at her hands in her lap. "What? What did I say?" Amy worriedly asked, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh, Amy." Courtney turned in her seat to face her. "I've run away. I just couldn't face him breaking up with me, because I know that's what he's going to do. He's been acting strange the last week or so. You know me - usually I'm there taking the bull by the horns. But for the first time, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't face him ending it."

"Oh, Courtney."

Courtney sighed. "I just thought he might be the one. But obviously, he's not."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I just thought I'd get away for a few days, escape to LA for the weekend. You and Sam will cheer me up so much that I can go back to New York and face the music."

Amy swallowed. Okay, so telling her the truth about 'Sam' might not be a good thing. Maybe one broken relationship was enough for this weekend.

"Are you sure he wants to break up with you?"

Courtney nodded. Amy could see the tears form in her eyes, but Courtney held it together so that no tears fell.

"Okay, let's go up to my apartment, get you settled in. We can have a coffee..."

"Or something stronger."

Amy giggled, rolling her eyes. "Or something stronger, although it is a little early..."

"For you maybe!" Courtney grinned.

"And we can talk about it."

"Yeah, I'd like that. I miss our talks."

As the two women walked into Amy's apartment, Courtney still chatting, Face appeared, startling Amy. But Courtney just beamed at him.

"Hey, handsome," Courtney said, flinging her arms around him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Good to see you. Didn't think I'd get to see you until later. I thought you'd be at work."

"Er, yeah, I, um, forgot my wallet," Face replied. "I'm supposed to be taking a client out for lunch. So I had to come back and get it."

Amy smiled at Face's fast thinking, raising an eyebrow that only he could see. Courtney was too busy grinning at him.

"Important client, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're after this corporation to use us for their advertising instead of the LA Times, so I get to go out and sweet-talk them into using the LA Courier-Express." Face spoke so fast, so confidently. Amy knew Courtney believed every word he said. But then, he could have said the sky was pink and Courtney would believe him. It wasn't that she was gullible; she was an intelligent woman, full of life. But Courtney liked 'Sam', and what he did for Amy. Well, what she thought he meant to Amy. The lie raising its ugly head again.

"And if anyone can, Sam can," Amy added, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll bet," Courtney replied, not catching Amy's teasing tone at Face, or his glance at Amy, giving her a look that she knew meant she needed to play along more seriously.

"Good to see you, Courtney. We'll catch up tonight," Face said, cheerfully. He then turned to Amy. "Looks like I'm changing the reservations at Castello's to three for 

tonight, honey." He winked, kissing her on her cheek. It made her blush, which she quickly hid from Courtney. She found herself nervously giggling, totally unprepared for Face's affection to be turned back on so suddenly after all this time.

"You mean four!" Courtney jumped in, devilment written all over her.

"Four?" Amy questioned, frowning with surprised. What was Courtney up to?

"Yeah, your friend, Murdock." Courtney nudged Face, whose expression flashed nervousness for a split second. Blink and you'd have missed it, but Amy caught it. "Don't think I've forgotten about him. And besides, I don't want to be stuck with you two lovebirds all night. I'll feel like the fifth wheel," she chuckled.

"But I thought you had a new guy?" Face asked innocently, glancing at Amy, who subtly shook her head.

"Er, yeah, I did..."

"It's a long story, Sam," Amy interrupted, placing her hand on his arm affectionately. "We'll fill you in later. You better get back to work. And see if Murdock is available for this evening."

Face nodded, with a look to Amy, "Four it is then, if he's free."

Courtney beamed. Amy smiled, hoping it would hide her fear - the fear that Murdock would now become part of this lie for her. And would he play along, accept Face as Sam, and that they were an item? How would Murdock react?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Face stood in the elevator, he checked out his appearance in the elevator mirror. He straightened his tie and smoothed down his doctor's white coat, making sure his name badge was on show clearly. Face had already called Murdock to give him some warning so he would be ready for the scam. Would Murdock buy the idea of Sam and Amy? Would he play along? Hell, it had been his idea that had gotten Face into this mess in the first place. He'd damn well better play along.

"How many organs have I donated now, Face?" Murdock beamed, grabbing his bag when Face walked into his room. "I can't believe they fall for it."

"You haven't donated any," Face replied impatiently. "And you're not donating today, either. You're having exploratory surgery, but it's complicated." Face smiled and then gestured towards the chair. "Now sit in the damn chair, so I can wheel you out of here."

"So what's this about? I thought Hannibal was giving us some time off for good behaviour."

"It's not Hannibal. He's is filming Aquamaniac the third."

"He did that last year."

"I'm being facetious. I don't know what Hannibal's filming. But I can pretty much guarantee it's got some sort of sea monster in it, and he's playing it dark and mysterious with a touch of cynicism, " Face replied sarcastically, watching Murdock get into the chair.

"I was only asking."

Wheeling Murdock out of his room, Face lowered his voice. "Amy needs our help, but I'll tell you more once we're out of here and in the car, okay?"

"Okay, Faceman, okay." Murdock nodded, and then decided to give the nurses something to justify their concerned expressions, with some erratic head movements and humming.

Face just smiled it off with a 'he'll be okay' look and quickly headed out of the ward.

Face sighed with relief once he and Murdock were both in his car, and were driving off from the VA. It wasn't that he lacked confidence in his ability to scam Murdock out of the hospital, but well, sometimes luck wasn't always on his side and there was always the possibility that the military could be watching the place.

They both wound down their windows, letting the warm breeze of the day circulate through the car as Face drove, freeing the hot air that had built up in the car. It was days like these when Face wished he had a convertible. Maybe it was time to think about getting a new car; he'd had this Mustang a couple of years now.

"So, what's this about then?" Murdock asked, bringing Face back to the reality.

"Okay, okay. You know that wedding you talked me into going to with Amy?"

"Yeah." Murdock nodded.

"Well, a friend from there showed up in LA, and she still thinks Amy and I are an item."

"What?"

"The old 'Faceman, all you got to do is sweet-talk some old ladies', remember?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with now?"

Face rolled his eyes. "It's complicated." And Face certainly wasn't going to be the one to explain it to Murdock. "But Amy didn't tell her that the relationship had ended. She didn't know how. So now, Courtney has showed up and well, I... I promised I'd help Amy out."

"And why do you need me?"

Face glanced at Murdock as he spoke, a sly smile across his face. "Ah, you see, I kind of told Courtney about you. And so now she wants to meet you." Face fixed his eyes back on the road as he drove the car.

"Oh great, you've set me up with some hag, right? I know I'm stuck in the VA, so dating girls isn't easy..."

"No, no, she's a great girl. She's funny and pretty..."

"But..." Murdock stared at Face.

"You two will get on like a house on fire. She's a riot. Maybe a few screws loose, but a riot." Face glanced at Murdock, and smirked. Murdock rolled his eyes.

"So you've found me a crazy."

Face laughed and then sobered his expression. "Oh, one thing, she knows me as Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Amy and I made up an alias, just in case some of her family read her stories."

Murdock nodded. "Okay, that makes sense, _Sam_."

Face momentarily scowled at Murdock's sarcasm. "Okay, well, I've booked Castello's so you need to get changed."

"Castello's?"

"Don't burn this restaurant for me, Murdock." He gave a cautionary glare. "And don't let Amy down."

"I won't, cross my heart. If Amy needs our help, then so be it. But what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Everything!"

* * *

XXXXXXX

The two men left Face's apartment freshly showered and changed. Murdock kept fidgeting and fiddling with the new suit Face had gotten for him, much to Face's frustration. Once in the taxi, Face gave the driver directions for the cocktail lounge where he'd agreed to meet the girls. He wanted to get there before the girls, as it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

Face had decided they'd take a cab to the restaurant. His plan was to order two taxis at the end of the night. Leaving the car behind might relieve any complications later – the one most on his mind was driving back to Amy's and staying at her apartment. He knew 

he needed to avoid that at all costs. Besides, he could relax and enjoy his meal with a drink. It's not like he'd need some Dutch courage to calm his nerves, even with Murdock tagging along, but it might help him relax... just a bit.

He'd phoned Amy earlier, to confirm that he did have Murdock. She'd seemed nervous about tonight. Understandable. Face wasn't feeling anxious at all. Murdock was pretty good at running a scam with him, but would he pull this off? Would Courtney and Murdock get on? Hell, if they actually hit it off, would Amy kill him?

Then his thoughts turned to Amy. They hadn't acted this fake relationship since the wedding. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to relive it, although a part of him missed it. But he knew why...

They'd had fun that weekend, despite the complications. Shared a closeness and he'd seen a different side to Amy. Not just a reporter or part of the team, one of the guys, but a woman. Pretty and feisty, but also vulnerable, even lonely.

But she was strong and clever. It had been nearly a month now since returning from Ecuador. That night. His moment of weakness, searching for comfort. Allowing her to see it. But afterwards, she never mentioned it. Never smothered or harassed him to make sure he was alright. Another woman would have tried to dig further, make demands, but she'd left him be, like she understood. Like she knew how he ticked.

He'd catch himself watching her now, when really he shouldn't. Just looking for that different side to her. Luckily it seemed to go unnoticed. He was good at hiding the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ten minutes after Face and Murdock had arrived in the cocktail lounge and gotten a drink at the bar, Amy and Courtney walked in. Both women wore elegant dresses, Amy's red, Courtney's black and they were turning the heads of some guys sitting at a table by the door.

As the girls walked towards them, nervously smiling at the two men, Face studied Amy. Her short hair was more styled than usual. In fact it reminded him of only a few days ago, when he'd asked her to be the honey trap for Prince in Mexico. Dakota Haines. A sly smile crept over his face, although he remembered not enjoying seeing that lecherous creep's hands all over her. He had buried that feeling very quickly and gotten on with his con. But tonight she didn't look trashy – she looked elegant. Beautiful. Her red dress cut just below her knee, but a split in the side showing off her long tanned legs. She was certainly more made up than usual. He smiled. Amy was taking this 'scam' seriously. She had paid attention to him when talking about how to run the perfect con; always get into character. And just by looking at her, he knew she was in character, because he'd never seen her dressed like this before.

He didn't really know what was normal for Courtney, but she looked like she'd taken some time to get dressed up for this evening. She seemed nervous, but he supposed Murdock could be the reason as it technically was a blind date.

Face glanced at Murdock, catching his expression out of the corner of his eye; his mouth was open, but he quickly shut it as he looked back at Face.

"Told you she was pretty," Face whispered subtly in his ear. Murdock nodded and stood up to greet the two women. Face followed, realising this was show time. He had his duty to do, for Amy. He felt his nerves rise. It's a scam, Face, you don't get nervous about them. Just think of it as any other scam. But he knew with Murdock around, he would have to be very careful, probably not quite the same 'Sam' as he was at the wedding. Would Courtney notice those subtleties in his actions towards Amy?

"Hi," Amy said nervously, looking at Face, then Murdock.

"You look beautiful, honey," Face complimented, slipping his arm around Amy's waist. He ignored the subtle frown Murdock pulled as he did so, deciding he'd talk his way around Murdock later.

"Oh, thanks," Amy said, diffidently, nervously smiling. "Courtney made me wear it. The dress has been gathering dust in my closet – not literally. But I've never really had an occasion to wear it." He felt the hesitation as she placed her arm around his waist, too.

Courtney nudged Amy. "So is one of you going to introduce me? Or do I introduce myself?"

"Courtney, this is HM Murdock," Amy said, smiling. "Murdock, Courtney Gray."

Murdock straightened and quickly smiled at Courtney, lifting her hand and kissing it, speaking something not very coherent in French. Face rolled his eyes. It wasn't even French, just gibberish sounding French, but Courtney giggled all the same.

"And I thought Sam was the charmer." Courtney winked at him.

"Oh, _Sam_ is just an amateur." Face glared, almost retorting, but he stopped himself, even though Murdock had given him a cheeky grin.

"Nice to meet you, Murdock." She chuckled, not seeming to notice the silent exchange between the two men.

"Pleasure is all mine," Murdock beamed.

"What does the HM stand for?"

"Ah, that's my best kept secret." Murdock tapped his nose with his finger.

"Okay," Courtney smiled, rolling her eyes. "So how do you know Sam and Amy?" she asked innocently.

"Uh, er," Murdock hesitated, glancing at Face. Face frowned; damn, they hadn't thought of that one. "I've known _Sam_ years. We go back since... Nam."

Face rolled his eyes. Great, Murdock, one subject not to mention and you go mention it.

"You guys were in Nam?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Yeah, we did our tour, and then got the hell out of there," Face quickly added, seeing Murdock stumble. Amy was now staring at him nervously. He could hazard at guess at what she was thinking; if Courtney puts two and two together, she'll make the A-Team.

"Boy, you two must have some stories..."

"Courtney!" Amy quickly interrupted. "The guys don't like talking about..."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Courtney smiled at Murdock.

"Oh that's all right," Murdock smiled back. "I could probably tell you a few stories," Face glared at him, "but my lips are sealed."

"Right, well now we've made the introductions, would you ladies like a drink?" Face hastily gestured towards the bar, getting the attention of the barman.

"Now that is a silly question." Courtney gently elbowed Face in the ribs.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"So what do you do, Murdock?" Courtney asked as she sipped the martini Face had just handed her.

"Er..." Murdock took his attention away from Face and Amy's unusual behaviour, and turned back to Courtney. Think - Face's number one rule, stick to main truths - can't slip up that way. Can't really tell the girl he's stuck in the VA, now can he? "I'm a pilot," Murdock confidently replied.

"For the local radio station," Amy added quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, I report the traffic news," Murdock said, then more quietly he continued, "Always considered doing that." He caught Face subtly rolling his eyes, and then his expression dropped when he realised Face and Amy were holding hands. Of course they'd be holding hands; this is after all a show for this lovely lady. Murdock smiled at Courtney.

"Do you get to see much going on?"

"Well, I see a lot of traffic," Murdock replied, jovily.

Courtney laughed. "I mean, have you seen any bad crashes?"

"Oh, once I air lifted these guys right off the highway," Murdock said. Well, if Face can tell some tales, so can he.

"Er, Murdock..."

"Really?"

"Er, yeah, real bad crash, they needed air support, I happened to be in the vicinity and I just flew her..."

"Her?"

"Yeah, her, she's always a girl," Murdock winked. "I flew the old girl in amongst the wreckage of these" - think of an event and just change the words a bit - "mangled cars. Things were about to explode..."

"Murdock..."

"And they just hauled themselves on board and I took the chopper up, away just in the nick of time. Bam! The car exploded."

"Wow, Murdock, you really know how to tell them." Murdock noticed the hint of sarcasm in Amy's voice. He looked at her. Face holding her a close embrace. No, that doesn't look right.

"Oh, Amy, stop teasing the guy. I know he's trying to impress me." Courtney said. "I've never been in a helicopter; maybe you'll have to take me up for a spin, or whatever it is."

Murdock hesitated, still fixed upon Face and Amy. Close together. Not real. It's not real. "Er, yeah, anytime. I love to fly. Love to take anyone up who loves flying, too." He grinned at Courtney. Now there's some truth. "I've taken _Sam_ up loads of times."

"Have you ever crashed?"

Face coughed loudly. "Murdock, would you like another drink?"

"Er, yeah, yeah, same again." He held up his bottle of soda and then turned back to Courtney, catching a concerned glance from Amy. "Nah, never crashed." Amy sighed with relief. "I like to call them uncontrolled landings." Amy's eyes widened.

"Courtney, another drink?" Face said, frowning at Murdock.

"What do you think, handsome?" Face nodded, and then turned his attention to Amy, whispering in her ear; she giggling. It's an act. Relax. Did he just kiss her – albeit on the cheek? Maybe he should talk to Face about this.

Murdock joined Face at the bar, as he ordered the drinks.

"Courtney's a great girl, isn't she? See, I'm not so bad to you after all."

"Yeah, yeah, great girl," Murdock nodded not quite able to fix his eye on Face. "Just wasn't expecting you and Amy..."

"Hey, Sam," Courtney said, coming up on the other side of Face. "Please can I have a little more soda this time? Don't want you guys carrying me to the restaurant, now do we?" She nudged him playfully.

"Of course," Face replied, chuckling back, then turned his attention back to Murdock. "Sorry, what were you saying, Murdock?"

"Er, nothing, nothing. We'll talk about it later."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, ladies and gent, it's time to go. The table is booked for eight." Face put his glass down and tapped his watch. Courtney linked her arm through Murdock's while Face held Amy's hand, noticing her hesitation as she glanced at Murdock. Face gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance and they walked around the block to Castello's.

The maître d' showed them to their table and Face ordered some champagne, hoping it might calm the girls' nerves, since Amy and Courtney seemed on edge. Castello's was a classy restaurant where you would certainly take someone for a romantic meal to show them they were special. The small restaurant felt so quiet; there was just a gentle murmur of the other diners and waiters talking in the background.

For Amy, even with his reassurances and gestures, he could understand her nerves; this was a lie and Murdock was doing a good job subtly reminding her. Face knew Amy felt guilty lying to Courtney. Was this a bad choice of restaurant, making Amy and Sam's relationship look more serious than she wanted? Was she uncomfortable with this? He'd thought of Castello's to impress Courtney, make the relationship seem more real, romantic. Now he realised it might have been a mistake.

As for Courtney's nerves, she was a bouncy bubbly girl, probably worried that she wouldn't fit in; be too loud for a place like this. Face could see she was trying to keep her lively persona in check. But of course, the waiter liked her, for her honesty and that vivacious personality that couldn't help but creep out. He could see Murdock liked her, too. Murdock was plying her with all sorts of stories; luckily none about Face after the warning glance he'd given him in the cocktail lounge. The two of them were getting on well. Dare he think it - like a house on fire? But of course, he was probably more relaxed than any of them. Murdock didn't need to lie, only about 'Sam and Amy'.

But Face knew that Murdock didn't like it. Amy was surely sensing it, too. Okay, so he wasn't used to seeing Amy and him act like this. So Face was enjoying it, just a little bit, acting this way with Amy – but that's just what it was – an act. It didn't mean anything, right?

"So, you two, any plans I should know about?" Courtney asked as they ate their dinner.

"Plans?" Amy nervously looked at Face then back at Courtney.

"Yes, _plans,_" Courtney insisted, keeping her stare fixed suggestively on Amy as if speaking telepathically to her. If Amy wasn't hearing what Courtney was saying, Face was definitely getting the idea. He slightly loosened his tie and cleared his throat. Oh hell, he certainly had chosen the wrong restaurant.

"No. No plans yet," Amy replied, nervously playing with her napkin and gently shaking her head. She glanced nervously at Face. Now she'd caught on.

"You know, Courtney, it's funny, I know this guy," Murdock said placing his knife and fork together carefully on the plate. "He's a charmer, like _Sam_, good-looking fella, like _Sam_, but he just..."

"Murdock, I'm sure Courtney doesn't need to hear about one of your crazy friends..."

"That you work with," Amy butted in; as if worried Face was going to let on he'd broken him out of the VA.

"Oh you two!" Courtney said playfully. "Go on, Murdock. Tell me about your friend. You mean to say there is another guy out there, just like Sam?" She sighed.

Murdock beamed at Face, Courtney not catching the smugness of it. "Well, he's not like our Sam over here," Murdock gestured to Face, "because he can't commit."

"Can't commit?"

Face glared at Murdock.

"Yeah, well," Murdock glanced at Face, "it's just his situation doesn't really allow him to fall for _one_ girl..."

"Courtney, how was your meal?" Face interrupted, scowling momentarily at Murdock. Hoping it was a warning enough. What was he playing at? He certainly didn't need to be reminded of what he was really like, especially around Amy.

"Great. Great. I don't think I have room for dessert though." She rubbed her stomach.

"Nonsense. I can recommend the Soufflé."

"Oh well, you might have twisted my arm." Courtney winked. Face grinned back.

Amy dabbed her lips with her napkin and placed it on the table. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go freshen up." She stood up clutching her purse.

"Oh, I'll come with you," Courtney said, following her.

Once the two women were clearly out of earshot, Murdock leaned across the table towards Face. He kept his voice low, "Face, we need to..."

"How were your meals, gentlemen?" The waiter arrived starting to clear the plates.

"Absolutely superb," Face replied, smiling at him.

"Would you like to see the dessert menu, Sir?"

"Of course, and," Face checked the champagne," another bottle, please?"

"Certainly, Sir." The waiter nodded.

Face looked at Murdock once the waiter had left their table. His smile instantly dropped. "Murdock, do you think you can lay off some of the stuff you're coming out with?"

"What stuff?" Murdock replied, innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"You know damn well what stuff," Face snapped back, tapping a finger angrily on the table. "I don't know what stunt you are trying to pull but do you think you could just play along? Just for one night."

"Play along?" Murdock retorted, glaring at Face. He'd play along, but how far were Face and Amy taking this? If he understood, maybe it would make it easier for him. But at the moment, he didn't. "How can I when I don't know what game we're playing?"

Face grimaced, combing a hand through his hair. "Just don't blow this for Amy, okay? Courtney's a good friend of hers," Face said, firmly, keeping his voice low. Murdock could hear the sternness of it.

"So why is she...?"

"Murdock, can't you see, she's feeling bad enough about this as it is?"

"So if she's feeling bad about it, why is she doing it?" Face rolled his eyes, but Murdock ignored him. "I just don't get it, that's all. And we need to have a talk."

"A talk?"

"Yeah, a talk," Murdock replied, sternly, nodding. "I don't understand..."

"Sir, your dessert menus," the waiter said, arriving at the table. They both smiled as the waiter handed each of them a menu. "And the champagne will be here in a moment."

"Thank you," Face replied to the waiter, dropping it as he looked back at Murdock. "You were saying, Murdock?"

Murdock glanced over Face's shoulder, and Face also turned to look. The girls were returning to the table.

Murdock shook his head. "Never mind."

* * *

XXXXXXX

"So, Susan is my cousin, and so that makes me related to Amy, in some distant ways, because Susan is Amy's second cousin, right?" Courtney pushed away her dessert plate.

Murdock nodded. He didn't have a clue. He could see what Face meant; she was far from 'Gray'. She was great, pretty and yes, full of life.

"And you were bridesmaids?" Murdock glanced at Amy. Why'd she not want to go to a wedding where she was supposed to be a bridesmaid? He thought back to their conversation in the van that afternoon, talking Face into going along with her. It didn't add up.

"Amy! Haven't you told Murdock anything about this wedding?"

"Er," Amy swallowed her drink, placing her glass back on the table. She glanced at Face, 

and Murdock noticed he looked equally nervous. "I didn't think Murdock would want to hear about it. Usually, weddings are not of interest to a guy."

Yeah, if your name's Face they usually run a mile, Murdock thought.

"You've got a point." Courtney shrugged her shoulders, returning her attention back to Murdock. "Anyway, that's where I met Robert."

Murdock didn't want to know about Robert. He wanted to know about _Sam_ and Amy, without seeming suspicious. What had they been up to at this wedding? But he let Courtney continue. Maybe she'd give something away. And she was a breath of fresh air compared to the miserable nurses on duty currently at the VA and a darn sight prettier. Maybe he should be thankful for small mercies. Although, as he glanced at Amy and Face, (who weren't acting too sickly romantic at the moment, just chatting, thank God), he wasn't sure if he liked this glimpse of how they acted this lie. And was it an act? Were they hiding a truth behind this lie? Which if they were, it was none of his God damn business. But well, they were his friends. He liked them both, a lot. He didn't want to see either of them getting hurt.

Was Face falling for the wrong girl? Could Face fall for a girl?

This is Amy. Amy. She wouldn't play games, would she?

Or was she falling for him, his act?

Shit, really need to nip this in the bud before Hannibal has a field day.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"The bill, please," Face said, catching the attention of the waiter.

Amy watched Courtney and Murdock, who were deep in conversation, chuckling with one another. She hadn't decided if it was a good thing or a bad thing that those two were getting on. But then what was she to expect? Murdock was the sort of guy to get on with anyone, especially a pretty girl. And he was certainly keeping Courtney happy.

But Murdock certainly wasn't happy with Face and Amy's act. She knew that much. She'd caught the frowns as Face would play his part, which in turn made her anxious. 

But it was an act, wasn't it?

Of course it was. Didn't Murdock see that? She often wondered why Hannibal was the actor, and not Face – he was so damn good at it, hiding behind that damn smile of his.

The waiter placed the bill on the table, nicely hidden inside a leather wallet. Face insisted that he'd pay. Playing the perfect gentleman again, although it wasn't hard for Face to do – he usually was a gentleman. You couldn't fault him on that.

"Face, I promise I'll pay you back," Amy whispered, glancing at Courtney, making sure she was still in deep conversation with Murdock. She placed a hand gently on his arm.

"It's okay..."

"No, I got you into this..."

"Don't worry, kid." Face winked. "Call it my treat," he whispered as he took her hand.

"But it's probably cost..." She stopped; realising Murdock and Courtney were now watching them. She beamed at the two of them, squeezing Face's hand. "So, did you want to head back, Courtney?"

"Are you kidding? It's only early by my watch." She playfully nudged Murdock. "Where can a girl go around here to get a dance?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After coming off of the dance floor, the four of them dropped back into their booth, one of many tucked away at the edges of the nightclub.

Face and Amy sat closely next to one another, Face automatically putting his arm around her and loosening his tie with the other hand. She relaxed into his arm. Murdock and Courtney sat opposite. Murdock went to lift his baseball cap off his head and sweep his hair back, when he realised he didn't have it on. Hadn't had it on all evening. He swept his hair back all the same and then loosened his own tie.

They all sat silently for a moment, getting their breath back. Murdock had been surprised to how quick Face had agreed to dance and how well he'd done. Certainly not a side to Faceman he'd seen before.

Courtney stood up, excusing herself and headed for the restroom. She stumbled and giggled. Murdock was astonished the woman was still on her feet, the amount she'd had to drink. Chuckling and shaking his head, Murdock watched Courtney walk through the restroom door and then turned his attention back to Face and Amy. His smile dropped.

They hadn't moved. Still close; Face holding her hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb and Amy's head resting on his shoulder, comfortable in one another's arms as if it was natural. Maybe it was the alcohol they'd consumed, but then it dawned on him, Face hadn't drunk much. Murdock had watched him. A couple of glasses of champagne, maybe, and one or two in the bar beforehand, but that was it. Not enough to have an excuse.

This was getting on his nerves.

"You two can cut it out now!" Murdock snapped, looking from one to the other, an eyebrow raised.

They both looked shocked and confused. Amy lifted her head from Face's shoulder, but nothing more. Did he have to spell it out?

"Courtney's gone! You don't need to act like an item while she's not here." He knew he sounded angry, but he couldn't help it. He didn't like it. This was dangerous game Face was playing at. Amy was part of the team. Murdock liked her being part of the team. 

And if Hannibal caught wind of this, she'd be off, gone, faster than...

"Sorry," Amy apologised, glancing from Murdock to Face, releasing herself from Face. She straightened, moving over to a reasonable distance one would usually sit next to a friend. "I've probably had too much to drink."

"Is there something going on with you two?" There he'd said it. It was out in the open. It had been eating away at him all night.

"No!" Face instantly reacted. Amy blushed, but she was shaking her head, too.

"No, Murdock," Amy confirmed. "Face has been the perfect gentleman. Just... Courtney, she thinks..." Amy looked down, breaking her eye contact with him. She glanced at Face, who nodded at her. "I think I'll go find Courtney, I could probably do with powdering my nose or something." She grabbed her purse and left the table. Murdock watched her walk towards the restroom before turning his scowl back on Face.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"So? What are you up to? You trying to get her kicked off the team, or what?" Murdock broke the silence between the two of them.

"No! No... no, it's not like that, Murdock." Face sat forward angrily, brushing a hand through his hair. That's what he feared now, losing her... from the team. "You put me up to this, Murdock. You! Remember? 'Just sweet-talk some old ladies, Faceman,' that's what you said. Well, that was my intention, let me tell you. And then," Face broke his glare, "things happened."

"What things?"

"There were complications, okay." Face wasn't going to go into details. "It wasn't as simple as just sweet-talking the family. I had to do a bit more than just hold her hand."

"What?" Murdock shook his head. "You slept with her?" he spoke angrily.

"No! No I did not!" Face snapped, glaring back, fiddling with his tie. Well, he hadn't, not in the way Murdock thought. He certainly didn't need to draw Murdock a diagram. "But it's not up to me to tell you about that wedding. It's Amy's family. Her life - it's up to 

her." Face had a rule about kissing and telling, and well, that rule applied to Amy, too.

"Just be careful. I don't want her being kicked off the team, because you can't..."

"I don't want her kicked off the team either!" Face snapped. He didn't need Murdock finishing that statement. Face scowled at him. "I would never do that. Not with Amy. Why can't you guys trust me on that?"

* * *

XXXXXXX

Amy walked slowly off towards the restroom. Unsure if she really wanted to find Courtney, or sit somewhere quiet to contemplate. Her heart had sunk with Face's defiant 'no'. Nothing going on. And she'd agreed, for Murdock's sake.

Because nothing was going on, for Christ's sake. So why did she enjoy his touch, the slightest sign of his affection? Real or not, she was enjoying it. And for some stupid reason, she thought Face might be also - but that 'no'. Kind of confirmed what she needed to know.

She'd tried to kid herself, think it was the nice feeling of being on some guy's arm. But actually, it was nice being on Face's arm. Actually getting to feel it, not watch from afar. Then she'd started to kid herself that she might be special. The one to change him, his ways.

Amy shook her head as she walked, trying to clear her head. She was feeling the champagne, but trying her damndest to hide her inebriated state.

She shouldn't be feeling like this. Bury it, deep inside, whatever it is. Either that or find yourself kicked off the team, missy. Remember Face is a great con man, liar, he's good at acting. She shouldn't have fallen for his act. Of course he's going to say 'no' – but did it have to sound so final? Okay, so she hoped maybe they were closer, better friends because of it all. That he trusted her. He was helping her with this lie again, after all.

But he did trust her, didn't he? He wouldn't have come to her that night, returning from Ecuador, after Leslie, otherwise? Did this make her special? But she was being silly. Friendship. That's all she should want from him. That's all she did want - nothing more.

Otherwise Murdock did have a good reason to raise the concern.

And anything more would only be short lived? Better to be a friend forever... maybe?

Damn, if that was Murdock's reaction, what would BA or Hannibal's be? Amy swallowed down the fear that rose inside her. A silly fear, but fear all the same. She liked being part of the team. She loved it. But if Hannibal thought the slightest thing was going on...

"Hey," Courtney said, spotting Amy walk through the door into the restroom. "Are you checking up on me?" Courtney stood checking her makeup in the mirror.

Amy abruptly shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Oh the guys started talking football, and stuff." Shit, Amy, more lies, so easily, too. Maybe Face's ways were rubbing off on her. "Thought I'd leave them to it and come join you."

"Murdock's a fun guy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah, he is." Amy nodded. Although he seemed to be taking things pretty seriously at the moment, Amy thought, joining her friend by the mirror to touch up her own makeup.

"You ready?" Courtney turned and asked once she was finished. Amy nodded, although she wasn't sure how she was supposed to act with Face now Murdock had so openly shown his disapproval. Once this weekend was over, she'd end this lie, once and for all. She had to.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Amy replied, plastering on a fake smile, not for the first time this evening.

"Good." Courtney grabbed her arm, pulling Amy out of her daydream. "So let's get back to that dance floor."

* * *

XXXXXXX

The two women arrived back at the table. Murdock didn't get time to say anything before Courtney was dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Uh, Courtney, my feet..." Murdock tried to protest.

"Come on, let's leave these two lovebirds to it for a while," Courtney said.

"Bye, bye," Face said, smugly waving at him. He took a sip of his drink. How many had he poured into the plants by their table? Drunken plants – were they leaning to one side? Now he was starting to think like Murdock. Wouldn't it be nice to just have a drink, relax a little, not hide behind...

Face smiled at Amy as she slid across the seat opposite him, obviously taking on board Murdock's warning. Damn Murdock - why'd he have to mention anything? If she wanted to sit beside him, then she should. They'd nothing to hide. Look how quick she'd said nothing was going on between them. Because there wasn't and never would be.

Face watched her. Her expression had sobered and she wouldn't catch his eye; she just stayed silent, until finally she looked up.

"I'm sorry, Face. I've gotten you into this mess, and now Murdock's probably blaming you..."

"Hey, Murdock's fine really."

"No he wasn't. God, Face, if that was his reaction to _this_," she raised an eyebrow, "imagine what Hannibal would think?" Amy sipped her drink that was on the table. "I'd be off the team."

"No you wouldn't."

"I would."

"I'd talk to them. Make them see sense."

"Face, even you're not that good."

He smirked. It made him angry though, the team not trusting him. Just because he 

liked his women - there was a reason for them - it didn't mean he'd treat Amy the same. Or would he?

"They can't accept I can actually have a relationship with you, as friends, just friends." He looked her in the eye sternly. "They think I'll screw it up. Hannibal's just waiting to say, I told you so." Face frowned. "Well they are wrong."

"I promise, I'll end this." Hesitantly she placed a hand on his. "I'll let Courtney go home, and in a few weeks or something, I'll call her up and make something up..."

"Guys," Murdock came running towards the table, panting with exhaustion. "Guys, you gotta help me. She's killing me! I can't dance anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Murdock glared at Amy's hand on Face's in the middle of the table, then at Face. Amy snatched her hand away, although Face tried to grab it. This was nonsense, Face thought angrily. She'd probably placed it there out of friendship. Normally whenever she did it - which she did - Murdock never batted an eyelid. So what's so different now?

And he was savouring these moments. Because... because he wanted Amy to know she could trust him. He was a friend. A good friend. Right?

"Hey, what did I miss?" Courtney came rushing up to Murdock, glancing around the table. Face instantly changed his frown to a smile, watching Courtney link an arm around Murdock's for support. Had she caught what just happened? Amy's startled expression had now softened to a smile.

"You know, guys, it's getting pretty late. Maybe we should head home," Amy said, quickly standing up from the table. "Courtney?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go whenever you guys are."

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Face agreed as he stood up and slipped his arm around Amy's waist - for Courtney's sake, of course. He ignored Murdock's frown. He could feel Amy had some resistance. Thanks, Murdock. He gave her a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "I'll go call the cabs."

* * *

XXXXXXX

They walked out of the club, the cool night air reminding them how smoky and  stuffy it had been inside. Amy shivered, feeling the goose bumps instantly rise on her arms. Face quickly took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Already warm from his body heat and a hint of his cologne, it instantly comforted her.

"Thanks," she said, taking hold of the coat at the collar, nervously smiling at him. She glanced to see Murdock was doing the same, providing his jacket for Courtney. They were busy talking, joking around, but it still felt like their eyes were upon them. Face had slipped his arm back around Amy's waist, so she turned to face him. "What are you going to do, tonight?" she asked, nervously, whispering into his ear.

For a moment, Face made it look like a loving embrace and whispered back, "Murdock and I can head back to my apartment."

Amy nodded.

"That's what you'd want, right?" He pulled back, looking her in the eye.

"Of course. Much easier. I'll tell Courtney that Murdock lives out of town, so he's crashing at yours. Not enough room at mine, that sort of thing."

Face quietly chuckled. "Murdock would have a field day if we went back to yours, and well, I, you know..."

"I know. And don't worry about tomorrow, I'll think of something to do with Courtney on our own. I don't expect you to keep this up tomorrow, too."

 "Yeah, sure. I'll think of something to do with Murdock. And I'll talk to him, too." She could feel the heat of his breath against her neck, sending goose bumps down her spin. She closed her eyes momentarily. Too much alcohol; that's the reason you feel dizzy.

As Amy pulled away, she smiled and Face gave her a subtle nod, but still held her hand while they waited for their taxis to arrive.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Tomorrow night, the movies?" Face asked, addressing the group as the taxi pulled up. He caught Amy's glance of surprise. She'd probably thought he was going to leave it there. He gave her a subtle wink.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea," Courtney replied, still clinging onto Murdock. "Murdock, you'll come, won't you? I haven't scared you off yet, have I?"

"Never!" Murdock beamed at her. "Count me in."

"Great," Face said. Well now he'd have a whole day tomorrow to talk to him. Square things up. Tell him how it is. Really is. And at least at the movies, everyone will be distracted for a couple of hours, so Amy and he could relax their act.

Face opened the door of the taxicab and Courtney got in first.

"Oh, Murdock, your jacket!" Courtney struggled in the back of the taxi to take his jacket off.

 "Ah, don't worry about..." But it was thrown out of the cab and he caught it. Murdock waved as if to say 'thank you', and put his jacket back on.

"Oh," Amy said, gesturing to Face's jacket, about to take it off.

"Keep it," he said, stopping her. "I'll get it back another day." Face glanced at Courtney and Murdock. Courtney sat in the cab watching them. Murdock was watching them. He could see Amy fidget with nerves, not meeting his eye. He's got to kiss her goodbye. She knows it, too. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on her lips, watching as she closed her eyes with the kiss, and then withdrew. Just a soft kiss on the lips. Long enough it looked intimate, short enough that it wouldn't rattle Murdock. Or at least he hoped.

He'd resisted the urge to smile as he'd watched Amy close her eyes, felt her lips against his. Murdock really would've believed he was enjoying this – but of course it was just part of the scam.

Amy waved at Murdock, then Face, before getting into the taxi. The two men waved at the girls as the cab drove off.

"Was that necessary?" Murdock instantly turned, glaring at Face.

Face rolled his eyes. "Of course it was necessary. Courtney would expect me to give Amy a kiss goodbye."

"Yeah, but..."

Face glared at him. "What? It wasn't like a full-blown kiss, Murdock. Just a damn  peck."

"You've kissed her before haven't you?"

"Of course I've kissed her before. I had to at the wedding. It didn't mean anything. It's like in the movies - the actors don't mean it."

"This isn't like..."

"Oh, knock it off, Murdock!"

There was silence as the two men stood outside of the club, their hands in their pockets. Face was brooding, like he usually did. Everything he'd been enjoying about this act, Murdock was taking the fun out of. And that's what it was - fun. A little of the 'jazz' running through his veins like he usually got when running a con. Nothing meant by either of them. They were just playing out a lie. Neither was hurting the other. Good friends – helping one another. But Murdock was putting an unnecessary wedge between them.

"Are we walking back to your apartment?" Murdock said, glancing at his watch.

"No!" Face snapped, shaking his head. "I booked two taxis." He looked along the street; he could see a taxi was on its way. He held his hand out to signal to the driver that they were his ride as the taxi pulled up.

"Twyford?" the cabbie asked. Face nodded, and both men got into the cab.

 Once the cab had driven off, Murdock was the first to speak. Face remained sombre.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow? Maybe I should get a haircut, er... and some new clothes. I really like Courtney. I want to give her the right impression. That I'm the kind of guy that will settle down, marry..." Face looked at his friend, his eyes wide. Murdock grinned. "I'm kidding! She's a nice enough girl, Face, but hell, you imagine us two together for life?"

Face broke his mood and smiled at his friend. "Yeah, BA really would have a justified reason for calling you a crazy fool."

* * *

XXXXXXX

"You okay? You seem awfully quiet?" Courtney said, in the back of the cab. Amy was staring out the passenger window, watching the few people that were on the sidewalk. Staring so long, things had become a blur. "Amy?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she said, waking from her daydream. "I'm just tired. I was wondering what we should do tomorrow."

"No you weren't! You were thinking of that gorgeous man you've just left on the sidewalk and going home to an empty bed." Courtney teasingly nudged her.

"Oh, and that," Amy agreed, giving a sly smile, playing along with her friend. Not too far from the truth, though. She was thinking it wouldn't have been good if Face had come back to her apartment. They would have been expected to share a room - a bed. That really would have tipped Murdock over the edge. But she kept thinking back to the last night of the wedding, her need to be held. And then the boat and his need. Did she need it again, now? Or just want it?

Definitely for the best, Face and Murdock not coming back to her apartment.

"We can go shopping, maybe visit a spa. Oh yes," Courtney said, getting more excited as she spoke. "Let's get ourselves checked into some spa, and get pampered all day. Facial, nails - oh and a massage."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

By the eighth hole on the golf course, Face was starting to get annoyed. Murdock stood talking to his golf ball at the tee. Face glanced over his shoulder; the next golfers were already finishing the seventh.

"Murdock, will you hurry up, please?" Face asked impatiently, placing his hands on his hips.

Murdock placed the ball onto the tee, glancing up at Face. "He was asking me if tonight was going to be the same, uh... charade as last night." Face rolled his eyes.

Murdock chose his club (the wrong one in Face's opinion) and hit the ball. It soared into the sky and landed further up the green.

"What do you mean, 'charade'?" Face took a ball out of his pocket and placed it on the tee. "Of course it's a charade, we're pretending." Murdock frowned at him. "Pretending, Murdock, don't you get it?"

Face swung his driver and hit the ball, it too soared ahead, driving up the fairway and landing on the green, further than Murdock's. He gave a smug smile at Murdock.

"You look pretty cozy for pretending to me."

"I gotta make it look real, for heaven's sake." Face grabbed his golf bag and walked off up the green, Murdock following. "I told you last night, there is nothing going on. You have to believe that."

"Faceman, I'm just concerned, that's all. If Hannibal thought there was something going on between you two, you know what would happen, don't you?"

"Yeah I know, and Amy knows. That's why there is nothing going on."

"But do you want there to be?"

"No!" Face replied impatiently. "She's a friend, like you're a friend. Nothing more."

"You're sure?"

"Murdock! You got me into this damn mess - I expect you, at least, to understand." Face kept on walking, quickening his pace, until they got to Murdock's ball, Murdock jogging to keep up.

"I get the holding hands stuff; I just didn't think you two would be taking it so seriously. You both look like you're enjoying it."

"She's a pretty girl; it's hard not to enjoy it!" Murdock frowned at him. "What is it supposed to look like?" Face scowled back. "Courtney wouldn't buy it if we didn't look like we were enjoying it." Face could see by Murdock's expression as he went to take his next shot that he still needed convincing.

They started to walk up the green towards Face's golf ball.

"What happened at that wedding, Face?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you two, you're different with one another now."

"No we're not."

"Yes you are. What happened?"

"You have to ask Amy; it's not my business to discuss." As Murdock raised an eyebrow, Face shook his head. "It's not like that. Look, we got on at the wedding, better than I even thought we would. We got to know each other a little better, that's all." He didn't dare say closer. "But as friends, Murdock."

Face chose the appropriate club and took his next shot, his ball falling only a few feet from the hole. Murdock mumbled something about him being lucky, at which he grinned.

They finished the hole and moved onto the ninth.

Just about to put his ball on the tee, Murdock looked up at Face. "Have you got a girlfriend at the moment?"

Face frowned. "Why'd you want to know that?" he replied hesitantly, wondering where this question was leading. He still didn't think he'd convinced Murdock about Amy. And he needed to, for Amy's sake. If Murdock thought in any way... well, Hannibal would kick her off the team.

Murdock swung his club at his golf ball, and it flew up the fairway, towards the ninth hole. It landed close, too, but neither of them was really paying any attention. Murdock looked over his shoulder at Face. "Have you, or haven't you?"

Face hesitated, leaning on the golf club he had in his hand, thinking of Cherise. "Er, yeah. I have. Cherise." Would Murdock remember who Cherise was?

"And what does Cherise think about it?"

Face bent down, placing his ball on the tee. "Er, I haven't told her. I told her I had to go to work this weekend."

"Nothing to hide, yet you lie to your girlfriend, huh?"

"She's hardly going to understand. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"The truth!"

"Oh, like I'm a fugitive on the run from the military, right?"

"You could have at least told her you were helping out a friend."

Face rolled his eyes. Yeah, that would go down like a lead balloon. Did Murdock understand anything about women? "Oh, like she'd really buy it. Murdock, you're my friend. I know I spin a few yarns now and then..."

"A few," Murdock huffed.

"Oh come on, I'm telling you the damn truth."

"Okay, Faceman, okay. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt – for now. But consider yourself warned."

* * *

XXXXXXX

All day relaxing and getting pampered with treatments in a spa, Amy hadn't thought about the office, the A-Team, Face... now here she was getting all worked up again. She wouldn't be so worried if Murdock was taking this better. But after last night, she only hoped Face had talked to Murdock today, reassured him that there really wasn't anything behind their act. Because there wasn't. She was sober now, her head clearer. There really wasn't.

"Oh, I like it, Amy," Courtney said, walking into the bedroom, with a towel wrapped around her. "Sam will like it, too."

Amy was just wearing a white dress. She'd stuck a belt on and was going to wear her boots, maybe glam the outfit up with some jewellery. Her makeup was heavier, but she was wearing nothing really different than she would usually.

"You think? I was worried it wasn't really anything special." Actually she had decided not to get too dressed up - it was only the movies after all – so Murdock wouldn't think she was... What would he think? Guys don't pay attention to clothes. Face might, but Murdock? But after last night's warning from Murdock, she didn't want to seem she'd gotten all dressed up for 'Sam' again, so she'd chosen something both men had seen her wear before. Normal. Just Amy. But maybe she should put some pants on, rather than a dress...

"You look fine. You should show off those gorgeous legs of yours. Believe me, if I had legs like yours, they'd be out all the time!" Courtney chuckled. "Anyway, we're only going to the movies." Courtney rummaged in her bag and got out a pair of jeans. "God damn it, woman, when did you get so lucky?"

"What?"

"With Sam. Come on, hun, he's a great catch. Good looking, successful, intelligent. The three main things we girls look out for. And he's charming, makes you laugh. You're so happy. You two are so good together..."

"Well, it's early days..."

"Oh come on! You two were made for each other."

"Er..." Courtney had it so wrong. Should she just come clean?

"And I thought I'd found it, too." Courtney's tone changed suddenly, saddened. "Robert seemed so perfect. I thought he was the one. But it wasn't meant to be." She'd slumped down on the bed as she was fastening the buttons of her blouse. Now the guilt was really eating away at Amy. God, if only Courtney knew. This damn lie. She had to put an end to this.

"Uh, Courtney," Amy said, swallowing down her anxiety.

"Yeah, hun?" Courtney looked at Amy and a smile spread across her face. "Oh I am sorry. I wasn't going to talk about Robert. Don't look so sad." She walked over to her friend, and linked her arm through hers. "I'll be alright. We've had a great day today and I want us to have more fun tonight. Let's not spoil it. We're not talking about anything that makes us miserable and unhappy, deal?"

"Er..."

Amy's doorbell rang.

Okay, she'd end the lie, but later. She'd never seen herself as a coward, but today it felt like the right thing to do.

"Er, that must be Sam," Amy said, glancing at her watch. "Okay, deal. No more unhappy talk." Amy beamed at her friend, again tucking the guilt deep inside of her.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Okay, so remember what I said, Murdock?" Face grabbed hold Murdock's arm, stopping him in the middle of the corridor, before they'd gotten to Amy's door. "Amy and I are just friends. I'm helping her out, like I'd help you out."

"What - if I, like, wanted a pretend boyfriend?" But Murdock's tone was deadly serious as he frowned at Face.

"No!" Face let go of Murdock's arm. "You know what I mean, damn it."

"I just think if you two keep playing at this, one of you is going to get hurt."

"How? How are we going to get hurt?" Face asked angrily. "We're just friends. We both know the score. We've talked about it, plenty of times."

Murdock looked him in the eye. "Are you absolutely sure she hasn't fallen for you and your... ways?"

Face hesitated. Had she? "No, no, she knows the score."

"See," Murdock pointed at him, "you're not sure. You don't actually know, do you?"

"She's not interested in me," Face snapped. "This is Amy we're talking about. She knows practically every trick I pull nowadays. She doesn't believe a goddamn word I say, half the time."

"Well you got that right," Murdock laughed. Face just glared at him. "And what about you, huh?"

Face ran a hand through his hair. "Murdock, I need to know you're not going to try and pull the same stunt you did last night. Let's just go out, enjoy the evening and once Courtney has gone home, we can all go back to the way it is, right?"

Murdock stared at him, frowning, with his hands in his pockets.

"You're not doing it for me. You're doing it for Amy, okay?"

Finally, Murdock nodded, straightening his cap on his head. Face nodded back, fiddling with the knot of his tie and then pressed Amy's doorbell.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Face and Murdock entered Amy's apartment, also dressed more casually than the night before. Murdock was in his usual attire - good job he'd said he was a pilot because that was obvious now. As for Face – well, he always looked good. He was wearing light brown pants, a cream shirt and a complementary v-neck sweater she always liked to see him wear. Maybe he'd chosen to not get too dressed up for Amy, for Murdock's sake, 

too? And there they were, both choosing outfits to please Murdock, and he doesn't even pay attention to clothes.

"Are you ready?" Face asked.

"Not quite. Courtney's still getting changed. Would you two like a coffee or something?"

Murdock shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine." He sat down on Amy's couch, finding the remote to the television and turned it on.

"Face?"

"I'll have one, if you are?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Amy walked into her small kitchen and poured the coffee, making it how she knew Face liked it. Face followed her into the room.

"Here." Amy handed him the cup and looked him in the eye. "Did you have a good day," she raised an eyebrow, "you know, with Murdock?"

"Yeah, yeah. We played a round a golf to kill some of the day." He sipped at the hot coffee, leaning against the kitchen worktop. "Although I was ready to kill Murdock. If he'd mentioned that damn golf ball liberation one more time..." Amy giggled. Luckily she hadn't taken a sip of her coffee; she'd have choked for sure. Face chuckled back, too.

"He's not still going on about that, is he?"

"What do you think?" Face replied, frowning. "So how was your day?"

"Oh, uh, we just did some shopping then headed over to that spa on George's Street."

Face nodded. "That's supposed to be a nice place, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, it is." Amy replied, hesitantly. She wanted to talk about something else but wasn't really sure how to approach it. She lowered her voice. "Er, Face, did you talk to Murdock?"

"Oh, yeah, I did," Face replied, keeping his voice low.

"And..."

"Oh, and well, don't worry. Really. He's promised to behave tonight."

Amy nodded, but she stared into her coffee cup. She sighed.

"Hey, what's up, kid?" Face gently brushed her cheek, making her look up. He smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just..." Amy sighed. "Oh damn it. Courtney was going on earlier about how 'lucky' I was. About us." She turned to busy herself, tidying her kitchen. Face had moved closer to her, but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. "I just feel so bad..."

"Hey, it's just a white lie that's... well, escalated a little bit..."

"A little! A lot more like," Amy said, still trying to keep her voice low. She turned towards him. "I've got Murdock in on it now. This is ridiculous. I should have gone to that damn wedding on my own."

"No!" Face replied quickly. "I... someone needed to be there."

Was he thinking about Jeremy? Would that have happened whether Face had been there or not? She pushed that thought away quickly.

"Anyway, I _am_ going to end it." Face watched her, gently nodding as he sipped his coffee. "You won't have to do this again. Once she's gone home, I'll give it a couple of weeks, and then, I promise, I'll end..."

"What are you going to end?" Courtney entered the kitchen. Courtney was getting good at startling her, Amy thought, as she tried to hide her surprise. Only guilt, doing something you shouldn't, caused that.

"Er, just something going on at work," Amy added to her ever-growing lie and guilt.

"Oh, right. Well, what did we say, huh? Let's not talk about work," Courtney said seriously, as she helped herself to a cup out of a cupboard. Amy nodded, glancing at Face. "Hey, anymore coffee in that pot?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Face walked back to the group who was waiting in the lobby of the movie theatre, waving four tickets in his hand.

"Starts in half an hour," he said, checking his watch before slipping his arm comfortably back around Amy's waist.

"Oh great, we've got time to get some popcorn. Come on, Murdock!" Courtney dragged Murdock away from Face and Amy. They chuckled at his playful complaints. Face caught Courtney saying something about leaving the two lovebirds in peace, to which Amy rolled her eyes at Face.

"The movie is nearly two hours long, so we can relax a bit," Face said, trying to reassure her. She seemed nervous again tonight, even with Murdock behaving. How had her day really been?

Face glanced around the lobby, checking where Courtney and Murdock were; using the cover of the crowded lobby, he stroked the hair off her face, smiling gently. "Courtney goes home tomorrow, and then it will be all over." Amy smiled back, and then, with a glance over his shoulder, her smile dropped and her eyes widened. She stepped away from Face, letting go of his hand.

Face turned to look. For a moment, he couldn't hide his shock.

"Uh..."

"Oh my God, you lying son of bitch!" A woman was fast approaching Face, clearly angry.

"Er, Cherise," he said, putting on his best smile. He nervously glanced for Courtney and Murdock. He was relieved to see they were busy at the concession buying the popcorn. He returned his attention fully to Cherise and how he was going to clear this up, quickly. Very quickly. Damn, Cherise really wasn't going to understand.

"Out of town, huh?" Cherise said loudly. "Had to go to work, right? Meet a client..."

"Er, Cherise. This really isn't what it seems..." Face tried to hush her. "Amy's a friend."

Cherise huffed in disbelief.

"He's right; this isn't what it looks like," Amy interrupted. "We're friends, just friends..."

"I can explain."

"Butt out of it lady. I don't care what you've got to say," Cherise snapped at Amy, and then returned her glare back at Face. "I suppose you're going to try and tell me she's your client, huh? More like your goddamn girlfriend! Does she know you've been sharing my bed the past few days, Temp?" Cherise arrogantly smiled at Amy.

"No, no, it's not like that," Face replied, nervously, glancing around. "Cherise, please listen to me." He really hadn't seen this coming. He hadn't intended to end it with Cherise, not yet – and this definitely wasn't the way to do it.

"Listen to you?" Cherise snapped, anger pouring out of her. "I know we'd only been together a short time, but damn it, Temp!"

"I know, I know... Cherise, honey, I can explain..."

"Don't call me honey!"

"Look, can we discuss this later?" Face tried to take Cherise to one side, out of the centre of the lobby. She was drawing too much attention. All he needed was Courtney coming back and the game was over.

"Don't touch me, you creep!" Cherise said, pulling out of Face's grip.

"Please calm down, Cherise. You're making a scene." Face glanced around again. Cherise's two girlfriends had come to watch the show now, not to mention a few bystanders. This was a scene he really didn't need. Nor did Amy. "I promise I'll call you. We can sort this out."

"Like hell we will!" Cherise said furiously, as she slapped Face hard across his cheek.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Amy gasped at the sound of the slap, and watched Cherise turn her back on Face, walking towards her two friends, crying by the time she'd reached them. Amy had instantly recognised her from the marina - not even a week ago. Her two friends were from the boat, too. So Cherise must have recognised Amy. Probably made it look even worse. Amy swallowed and quickly turned her attention back to Face as he groaned.

"Oh, shit, she must have caught you with her nail." Amy quickly rummaged in her purse for a tissue and held it just under Face's eye. "You're bleeding." He gave her a faint smile.

"Oh, Face, I'm so sorry. This is totally my fault." She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. The red mark of Cherise's hand across Face's cheek, the cut just below his eye, puffing up. She felt sick. This lie had gotten out of hand. Face had just lost his girl because of her and her lies.

If it's one thing she was sure of, Face didn't cheat. Oh, he might go through his women, but while he was with them, he treated them right – or at least that was what she was led to believe. He treated her right... but it was an act.

"Hey, there'll be another Cherise," he said, trying to laugh it off.

"That is not even funny," Amy replied sternly, still gently holding the tissue below his eye. She tenderly brushed her thumb over his cheek.

Face started to reply, then frowned. "Oh boy," he mumbled to Amy.

"What the hell?" Courtney came rushing over, astounded. "Are you two okay? I saw that broad slap Sam. What happened?" Murdock followed hastily, his hands full with two tubs of popcorn.

"It's okay, just an ex-girlfriend," Face replied, holding his hands up. Amy frowned at him, but she wondered what else he was supposed to say. If anyone could talk his way out of this, Face could, she'd take his lead. "She's been trying to get back with me..." Amy caught Murdock's glare at him. The kind that said 'I told you so'.

"Well, when you play with..."

"Murdock!" Amy glared back at Murdock. "This isn't Fa.. Sam's fault." It was hers. If anyone was going to take the crap, it was she. She didn't need to feel any worse by Murdock taking it out on Face. The shock of it all was now taking its toll on Amy; she could feel her hands shaking. She quickly tried to hide it.

"Hasn't she got the message yet?" Murdock added, hesitantly, looking from Amy to Face, backing up the lie, although his tone didn't seem that convincing. Amy could see Courtney glancing at all three of them. Had she worked it out?

"But are you both alright? Maybe you should call the police, or something. She attacked..."

"Courtney, please. There is no need to make a fuss." Amy didn't like her own tone - she was begging. "Sam's okay, aren't you honey?"

"Yeah, let's just go take our seats, shall we?" Face said. Putting the tissue in his pocket then taking Amy's hand, he led the way to the darkened theatre. Amy caught Courtney's puzzled look at Murdock, who just shrugged his shoulders and the pair of them followed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Still holding Amy's hand, Face took his seat next to Amy.

"Now you two," Courtney said mischievously, breaking the silence, "no necking – we're not quite the back row." She winked and took her place next to Amy. "You might actually want to watch some of this movie; it's supposed to be good." She giggled.

"Will you knock it off?" Amy retorted playfully. Face chuckled. Whatever Courtney had been thinking in the lobby, she still seemed to think Face's relationship with Amy was solid.

Murdock sat on the end, passing along the tubs of popcorn. He'd given a warning glare to Face before he'd sat down.

Face sighed. Was Murdock going to brood over the fact that Face had gone with the lie, stuck with Amy, at the cost of losing Cherise? Because the more Face thought about it, he wondered if Murdock had expected him to run after Cherise.

Girlfriends come and go. But friends, well, they're... He quickly glanced at Amy. Would she be like Hannibal, BA and Murdock - despite their faults, despite his faults, still there for each other?

As the theatre darkened and the curtain in front of the screen pulled back, Face slouched down in his seat, getting comfortable. He wondered if he should put his arm around Amy. Would Courtney notice? Would Amy want it? Face decided for the sake of Murdock, he wouldn't. He sat back and watched the trailers but wasn't really concentrating on them.

Damn it, Cherise. Of all the places she could be in LA, she had to be here.

He'd call her. See if he could salvage the relationship. At least make amends, try something to make her not feel so lousy. Maybe she'd listen once she'd had a chance to calm down.

Face ran his hand through his hair. Damn, he hated parading women in front of Amy nowadays. He kept it to a minimum. He still took his opportunities when he could, so it didn't look abnormal to the rest of the team. But the women didn't just block out Leslie anymore... They blocked out...

With the seats so close together, he felt Amy brush his leg with her hand as she fidgeted. She'd quickly moved it, glancing at him with a faint smile.

She thinks it's her fault but it's not. He shouldn't have lied to Cherise. But he always lied. Had to. This time he just knew what it felt like when the truth, - well, part of the truth - came out.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Amy stared ahead at the large screen in front of her, not really paying attention to it. She was buried inside her own head, worrying, fretting.

This lie was getting out of hand. The three of them had lied to Courtney about Cherise - that poor woman. She'd been quite within her rights to react that way. Well, from her side of things, Face did look as if he was cheating on her, especially if he'd told her some yarn to get away for the weekend.

But people had gotten hurt now. Cherise, thinking her boyfriend was a cheat. Face, although the cut was probably superficial, had still received an undeserved slap from Cherise. Amy wouldn't have blamed him if he'd run off after her. But why hadn't he? She glanced at him, and he caught it, grinning back at her. She couldn't see his cheek in this light; she just hoped the redness was fading.

Courtney goes home tomorrow, things will go back to normal and in a couple of weeks, so it looked realistic, Amy would end it for good.

The theatre quieted as the curtains drew back and the familiar title screen appeared - 'Romancing The Stone.'

Amy fidgeted in her seat to get comfortable, crossing then uncrossing her legs. She rested her arm down beside Face. The back of her hand found his. But he didn't move his hand, and so hesitantly she gently took hold of it, gently wrapping her fingers in between his. And he let her.

Was she reading into this too much? Did he...? What, Amy, come on? This is Face.

Just friends. That's what she wanted, right, nothing more?

Besides, even she knew it was better to be Face's friend than lover. His friends stuck around, unlike his lovers. Look at poor old Cherise.

* * *

XXXXXXX

As Joan Wilder's adventure unravelled, embarking on the handsome Jack Colton, a soldier of fortune, Amy couldn't help but think of the similarities this character shared with the man sitting next to her. He was handsome, a rogue, and certainly could handle himself. Okay, so maybe Jack wasn't so smooth, didn't quite have the silver-tongue like Face had, but they did have their similarities. Did she have her very own action hero sitting right beside her? She thought of the whole team. No, actually, she knew four.

Amy Allen wasn't quite Joan Wilder - a romance novelist - but she did have an ambition to write a book. Every time she discussed it with Hannibal, he still shook his head, not allowing it. 'Still too dangerous,' he'd said when she'd last mentioned it, not that long ago. She'd argued with him that it would shake up the American government, realise that the A-Team deserved their freedom. But Hannibal reckoned with the current climate, it would only put her in danger, she'd only get 'silenced', as he put it, so she was best keeping her opinion to herself. The A-Team was the government's scapegoat for a war crime committed. They'd never admit that someone had authorised that mission – not yet. Until that time, Hannibal said he'd be patient. She glanced at Face, catching him softly chuckle at the action and comedy that was happening in front of him. She smiled, pleased he was relaxing. Until that time, Amy tried her hardest to paint a good picture of the team in her stories. But it wasn't really that hard; they were good men, fighting worthy causes.

Amy concentrated back on the movie. As Joan and Jack were swept away by the mudslides, Amy could hear Murdock saying something about wanting to try that. She rolled her eyes, hoping Courtney hadn't caught it, as she'd been laughing.

But it was the dancing that made the goose bumps on Amy's arms rise. She realised she still gently held Face's hand and let go of it, rubbing her arms. Always so damn cold in the movies. With that, she was surprised to feel Face put his arm around her, gently bringing her in closer to him, his warmth. It took her a moment, but finally she relaxed, 

resting her head on his shoulder. Then, watching the romance blossom on the screen, Joan and Jack's first kiss, she started to feel hotter. Good job it was dark, or Face would notice her blushing.

Eventually the credits were rolling, and the lights in the theatre slowly came up. The four of them exited out into the lobby and then onto the street outside. Murdock and Courtney were chatting, discussing the film, (arguing how handsome Michael was and how hot Kathleen was), while Amy and Face followed, rolling their eyes and smiling at the pair of them.

"Did you want to get a coffee?" Face asked them all, glancing at his watch.

"Er..." Amy hesitated. Should she just go home, so they didn't have to keep up the facade?

"Oh, yeah," Courtney answered for her. "Look, there's a cafe just across the street."

"Sounds good to me," Murdock added.

Once the four of them were settled at their table and their coffee order taken, Murdock turned to Courtney.

"So what time's your flight tomorrow, chica?"

"You know, I was thinking I might stay a few more days," Courtney looked from Murdock to Amy, "if that's alright with you, Amy?"

Amy shot a nervous glance at Face, seeing his eyes widen. She swallowed her coffee, and with it her nerves.

"Err..." Shit. Under normal circumstances, Courtney would be welcome for a month if she wanted. How would she change Courtney's mind, convince her that this was a bad idea? "But what about your job? Haven't you got to go into work Monday?"

"Yeah, surely they'll miss you," Face added.

"Oh, they can manage without me for a few days. About time I took some vacation."

"I'm just not sure I can take the time out of the office myself, though." Hell, no, chasing around after the team had used all her vacation up, plus she usually had to sweet-talk her editor with a promise of a story when she needed more time off. Her editor would never okay this. The fact of the matter was, she didn't want to take the time off. No more pretending, no more lies – that's what she wanted.

"That's okay, I'm sure I can keep myself busy. I just can't face going home just yet." Courtney replied, more glumly. "It is okay for me to stay?"

Amy grinned, falsely. "Well of course it's fine," she lied. She could see Face's anxious expression, his hand sweeping through his hair, his usual telltale signs. "I just thought, you know..."

"It might be a bit rash, sweetheart," Murdock interrupted Amy, glaring at Face.

"Hey, impulsive is my middle name." Courtney gently tapped Murdock's arm. "I'll change my flight tomorrow, and I can call work on Monday. Hey, who knows, maybe I'll move to LA if I like it enough."

Amy and Face both looked at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

With the sunlight streaming through her drapes, Amy woke early the next morning. Last night had ended with Face dropping her and Courtney home, using the excuse not to come in because he had to drop Murdock off. Courtney had innocently suggested that Murdock crash at Amy's, too. Luckily Murdock had jumped in at that point, to Amy's relief, saying that he had plans for Sunday, and really couldn't get out of them. Face had said that as Murdock lived further out of town, he'd be getting back too late so would probably stay at Murdock's and join them some time the next day. To Amy's relief, Courtney had seemed to buy all that, not asking too many questions. Amy really hadn't wanted Face to stay at her apartment, in her bed – that would've been taking the lie too far.

Her thoughts drifted to the movie. Even though it hadn't been necessary for the 'act', Face had allowed her to hold his hand, and then, later put his arm around her. His touch. She knew this was futile. But why was she feeling like this? This need for Face. Was it curiosity? Of course she was curious. Who wouldn't be, watching him, the way he was with the women? And she'd had a small taste of what it felt like, to be his girl. Especially at the wedding. She thought back to the wedding and how they'd been together. Had it made them closer? Face had been much more attentive then. Murdock's presence this weekend was certainly making Face act somewhat differently, although still convincing enough for Courtney.

But if she made that choice, letting her curiosity win, she'd be making another, leaving the team. She understood Hannibal's reasons.

And that's if Face would have her. She wasn't exactly his type.

Realising that her thoughts were frustrating her to the point she didn't feel comfortable in her empty, lonely bed any longer, she got up. She might as well make use of the quiet time. She slipped on a robe and headed for the kitchen. First priority was to get the coffee on.

As she watched to coffee slowly drip into the glass pot, the machine gurgling and bubbling, Amy's thoughts rested on Courtney wanting to stay in LA longer. She was already starting to dread the possibility that she and Face would have to continue this lie for even longer. Could she pretend Face – Sam – had to go out of town for a few days on business? More lies. She'd prefer to convince Courtney  that she should go back to New York and face Robert. But what if she couldn't persuade her?

She poured her coffee, and sat at the table, flicking through the pages of yesterday's paper. But she wasn't really focussing on anything, still sleepy, just her thoughts rattling around inside her head.

Face. She understood why he was like he was with the women. Leslie – she'd started it and now maybe it was just habit for Face, being on the run fuelling it. Realistically, he wasn't in a situation where he could settle down. All four of the guys were like it really, if you looked closely, feared commitment, getting attached. Face just made it more obvious with his continuous line of girlfriends. So why did she feel this way about Face, wanting to love him?

Amy coughed as she sipped her coffee. Shit, where the hell did that come from? Christ, she can't think like this.

The telephone started to ring, startling Amy. As she quickly went to answer it, not wanting it to wake Courtney, she glanced at her clock in the living room. Eight-thirty. Not that early then, although early enough for a Sunday. She frowned, concentrating, wondering whom it would be at this hour in the morning.

"Hello," Amy answered the phone, speaking softly.

"Er... is that Amy? Amy Allen?" The caller sounded uncertain, hesitant.

"Who's calling?" she asked cautiously, worried it might be some phoney caller, linking her with the A-Team.

"Er, damn, I hope I haven't got the wrong number. My name's Robert. I'm trying to find Courtney Gray. Are you Amy Allen?"

"Yes. Yes." Amy sighed with relief. "Robert, yes, I'm Amy."

"Is Courtney there?"

"Yes, she is." He sounded worried and Amy hastened to reassure him. "She's fine. Safe and well."

"Please - can I speak with her? I think I need to straighten some things out."

"Of course, just hold on for a minute." Amy put the phone down and quickly walked towards the spare room, filled with hope and happiness for Courtney. She had a good feeling about this. Amy turned the light on as she entered the room. Courtney sleepily groaned.

"Courtney," Amy softly called, walking towards the bed.

Courtney mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it?"

"There's someone on the telephone who wants to speak to you," Amy said excitedly.

"Who?" Courtney replied, groggily, stretching her arms up.

"Robert!" Amy said, grabbing one of Courtney's arms, pulling at her friend, trying to drag her out of bed. "Now go talk to him."

"Oh, Amy, I don't know -"

"Courtney, he really wants to talk to you. He sounded worried. Now go!"

Watching Courtney pick up the telephone, Amy decided she'd leave her friend in peace. She might need some privacy to talk things through with Robert, so Amy decided to take a shower, with hope that her prayers may have been answered. When Amy emerged from the bathroom, Courtney was just putting the phone down. As soon as she spotted Amy, she approached her excitedly.

"I got it totally wrong! He didn't want to break up with me," Courtney said, excitedly. Amy giggled in amazement, watching her friend like she was some lovesick teenager. "He was plucking up the courage to ask me to move in."

"Oh, Courtney, that's wonderful news." Amy hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you." Then Amy realised - what if Courtney hadn't changed her mind? "I assume  you're going to -"

"Of course, silly! My God, I'm not letting a guy like Robert slip through my fingers. Oh, and when we're all settled in our new home," Courtney's voice rose higher with excitement, "he wants us to get a place together - you'll have to fly over one weekend and see us - in our new home! You and Sam, that is, of course! I want Sam to meet Robert properly," Courtney continued excitedly, hardly stopping for air, seeming oblivious to Amy's anxious reaction with the mention of visiting her.

"Er..." Amy hesitated. Did she try to set up Sam and Amy's break up now?

"You will won't you? You and Sam have to come out and visit us. It's only fair we put you up." Courtney was grinning, sheer happiness surrounding her. A completely different Courtney to the one who arrived Friday.

"Of course! Of course," Amy confirmed, shaking her head. "Sorry, I'm just so pleased for you; I don't know what to say. I'm speechless. Oh, Courtney, you deserve this happiness." And she didn't need Amy ruining it trying to set up her inevitable breakup with Sam, her fake boyfriend. It could wait.

"I've just changed my flight to an earlier one." Courtney glanced at the clock, her eyes widened. "Shit, I haven't got that long. I better get packed." Courtney dashed off to the bedroom but her head re-emerged from around the door. "Oh, sorry, Amy. You don't mind if I rush off like this? I know I said I was going to stay a few more days..."

"Of course I don't!" Amy shook her head, then waved her hand, to usher Courtney away. "Now go and get ready. The man of your dreams is waiting!"

* * *

XXXXXXX

As Amy drove Courtney to the airport, amid Courtney's constant chattering, she tried Face's apartment number. There was no answer. She tried his car phone. No answer. Was he avoiding her? Had he gotten back with Cherise?

"What are you doing?" Courtney looked at her with a puzzled expression, possibly  reading Amy's frustration, which she obviously hadn't been hiding all that successfully.

"I'm trying to get hold of Sam."

"Why?"

"Well, to tell him he doesn't need to rush over today, now that you're going home."

"But surely he'd want to see you all the same?"

"Oh, er, yeah, sure. But I don't want him breaking his neck to get here. He's been pretty busy lately." Amy put her phone down and concentrated on the road.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, why?"

"I don't know. You two just seemed on edge this weekend, mainly around Murdock. You and Sam are okay, aren't you?"

Amy was busily checking her mirrors, and getting her car into the right traffic lane. She realised what Courtney's question was asking.

"Yes, yes, we're fine." Amy laughed it off, still keeping her eyes fixed upon the road. "We were probably just nervous you and Murdock wouldn't get on. You know how it is."

Courtney chuckled. "Hey, Murdock's a great guy. If Robert hadn't called I might have been asking for his number..."

Amy swerved the car, quickly recovering. She glanced at Courtney, blushing. "Sorry."

* * *

XXXXXXX

After waving Courtney off through to departures, Amy sat in her car trying to call Face again, first on his car phone and then at his apartment. Still no answer.  
Maybe he had made up with Cherise?

That was good, right?

Would that explain why he wasn't picking up his phone? Although there could be a hundred and one reasons why he wasn't picking up his phone. But those worried her more.

The telephone at the apartment had switched to the answering machine. But she'd decided leaving a message would be a bad idea. If he had got back with Cherise, whatever he may have told her, it wouldn't look so good with a message from Amy.

Maybe he was lying low. She swallowed. Was he avoiding her, no longer wanting to play along with this lie?

She turned the key in the ignition and strapped her seatbelt on. She would drive back to her apartment and then try him again. Although now she wondered if she was just seeming needy and well, like one of those 'girlfriends' she saw - the annoying types in the office that had to call their lovers regularly. Oh, please, she thought, rolling her eyes. She's trying to call to tell him it's over. That Face didn't need to come over and act any more. Not to hear the sound of his voice, but to tell him he can go back to doing his usual thing. And that she'd see him again - when the team got a new case. That's when their paths are supposed to cross, when it regarded the A-Team.

She drove out of the airport and headed home with a feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Courtney was on her way home. No more lying - well, not until she had to end this, once and for all. No more Sam and Amy.

So why did she dislike that feeling?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, flicking through the newspapers that she'd picked up at the airport, Amy tried to relax. She had done most of her housework that she hadn't been able to do with Courtney there. The chores had helped keep her busy throughout the day, and now she was supposed to be checking out the latest stories in the newspapers. Predominantly it was work, but usually she didn't mind doing it on a Sunday afternoon. But this afternoon she was finding it hard to concentrate on reading the articles with Face being on her mind more than she liked.

She hadn't had any luck all day in getting hold of him and was now starting to worry. Last night, with Courtney's change of plan to stay in LA longer, Amy had agreed with Face that he should come over around lunchtime. Well, lunchtime had been and gone and still no sign Face. That didn't bother Amy so much as he didn't need to be here. But not being able to reach him, plus his missing the agreed time, which was so unlike Face, was making her nervous.

Could something have happened? Had he gotten back with Cherise? Or something worse - like running into Lynch. If so, should she call Hannibal? Did she call Murdock to make sure he'd got back into the VA okay?

Deciding to try Face's numbers one more time, she went to the telephone. She called the apartment. No answer - it was still switching to the answering machine, so she hung up. She called his car phone. The line was busy. She sighed with relief. Well at least she could try that number again in a minute. She now had some peace of mind that wherever Face was, he was in his car.

* * *

XXXXXXX

A couple of blocks away from Amy's apartment, Face sat in his car. He picked up the car phone and dialled Cherise's number. He'd tried earlier that day, but there had been no answer. He'd decided to try one more time. Even if Cherise wasn't interested, he'd at least feel better if he gave her an apology.

He'd been busy during the day, catching up on the couple of days he'd missed by being  with Amy and Murdock. He was in the middle of his best scam yet, had taken some time setting up too, and so today he'd had some errands to make. It had taken longer than intended, but the end result would be worth it and he'd appreciated being kept busy. But he hadn't realised where the time had gone, and knew he needed to be getting over to Amy's apartment soon.

The phone was ringing the other end. He took a deep breath as he heard Cherise's voice.

"Hello."

"Hi, Cherise, it's Templeton."

"I've got nothing to say to you, Temp."

"Please, honey, I'm very sorry."

"I said all I needed to say last night," Cherise snapped.

"Just let me explain."

"What? So you can feed me more lies?"

"No, no, it's not like that. I just... I just want to apologise. I'm sorry, Cherise."

"Well, I'm sorry, too," but her tone sounded irritated, "you and I had a good thing going there. Shame you had to go ruin it. Goodbye, Temp."

Before he could say 'don't hang up', he heard the phone click. That was it. Over.

He sighed heavily as he put the phone down. That hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. He got out of the car, picking up a bouquet of flowers that were on the passenger seat and then glancing at his watch. It was late afternoon; later than he had expected to be heading over to Amy's, and he'd failed to call her, too. He brought the flowers along as an apology, for Courtney's benefit. At least Murdock wasn't around to give him a hard time. He could play this his way.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Amy was just about to try Face's number again when the doorbell rang. She quickly went to the door.

"Face!" she said, unable to hide her relief.

"Hi, honey, I'm sorry about today," Face walked in and planted a kiss on Amy's lips, surprising her. His lips pressing against hers were strong and firm, meaningful. Her eyes widened as he pulled her close. Quickly withdrawing from the kiss, he continued, speaking quickly, "I got caught up with some business and I just totally forgot the time."

"Face, it's okay -"

"Anyway, honey, these are my apology," he continued, revealing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Face -"

"I'm really sorry I didn't call you."

"Face, you didn't have to." She took the flowers and smelt them, taking in their scent and admiring the beautiful colours.

She saw the sudden frown as he was about to continue. After a quick glance around the room, his gaze met hers.

"Uh, where's Courtney?"

Amy softly laughed. "That's what I'm trying to say, but you wouldn't let me get a word in. I've been trying to call you all day. Courtney has gone home."

"But what about last night? She'd said..."

"Robert called early this morning. She'd totally got the wrong idea of his intentions. He was plucking up the courage to ask her to move in with him, not end the relationship. She took an early flight back to New York."

"Oh." Face nodded, following Amy into the kitchen. Hands in his pockets, he leaned  against the counter, watching Amy place the flowers in a vase. "So, that's good news, right?"

"Yes, I suppose. It means you don't have to pretend to be my boyfriend." She looked him in the eye, and frowned. Her tone became serious. "You had me worried though, I was considering ringing Hannibal."

"Hannibal?"

"I've been trying to contact you all day, and well, I just started to wonder if Lynch or something -"

"Hey, Lynch doesn't stand a chance."

"He caught you guys once, who's to say he won't do it again?"

"We were getting sloppy back then. Complacent. That was a close call, but it shook us up. We are much more on our guard now. Hannibal doesn't let up either."

Amy nodded. "Well, you're safe. That's all that matters." She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it affectionately. "You really didn't need to bring the flowers."

"I just thought -"

"Face, I would have played the understanding girlfriend."

"I know, I know." Face nodded. "I just thought Courtney might expect it. Besides can't a guy buy his friend flowers?"

Amy started to arrange the flowers. "Of course... Just don't tell Murdock."

Face nervously chuckled. "No, I won't." He took his hand out of his pocket, holding a key. "Oh, and by the way, what's with this key?"

"Oh, you did find it. I'd forgotten all about that."

"Amy, you shouldn't leave a key by your front door like that."

"It was hidden." Face frowned at her. "I do it just in case one of you guys needs a refuge."

"Amy, I have all the keys I need right on me." He opened his jacket and flashed his small lock pick wallet, smiling smugly. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but what about Hannibal or BA?"

"Hey, you'd be surprised. Those two can work a lock too, you know. I'm just faster." He winked. "Don't leave it outside your door; you never know who might..."

"Okay, okay, point taken." She watched Face place the key on the counter. Should she offer to let him keep it anyway?

"Hey, kid, I'm sorry I forgot to call you."

"It's okay, I just wasn't sure if you might have gotten back with Cherise," Amy went back to arranging the flowers in the vase, "so I didn't want to leave a message on the machine." She glanced at him. "You know... wouldn't look so good."

Face gave her a slight smile. "I haven't been at the apartment."

"Oh." Was she going to find out what he'd been up to?

Face glanced at his watch. "So, it is rather late in the afternoon."

"Er, did you want some dinner, or something, now that you're here?"

"No, no, I think I'd better go."

Amy nodded, following Face out of the kitchen as he headed towards the front door.

"Face," Amy grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry about Cherise." She dropped her gaze and hesitated. "You were with her Friday, weren't you, when I called?"

Face thumbed his collar and smiled nervously at her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm just sorry you had to witness that last night."

"It was my fault."

"No it wasn't." His tone seemed serious.

Amy giggled nervously, trying to lighten the air. "I suppose it had to happen to you one day. Maybe, luckily for you, it happened with me, huh?" she teased.

"Yeah, yeah..." Face swept a hand through his hair. "I probably got off lightly there."

They both stood, awkwardly, smiling at each other. Amy opened her apartment door.

"Oh!" Amy said, suddenly. "Do you want to take your stuff out of the bathroom? Also, I've got your jacket."

"I left some clothes in your room, too."

"I noticed that." She raised an eyebrow.

Face coughed. "Well, I wanted to avoid it at all costs... But I thought if I ended up here, wouldn't look good if I didn't have a change of clothes."

Amy nodded. "Wait there; I'll go get your things."

Minutes later, Amy had all of Face's things in a bag. She handed it to him along with his suit jacket, which he slung over his arm.

"So..." she said.

"Yeah, I uh, better go."

"I'll see you soon, you know, when the next job comes up."

"Yeah, yeah. Yes." Face nodded assertively.

Face stood hesitantly in the doorway.

"Goodbye, Amy."

Then he suddenly kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Face." She waved as he walked off down the corridor. She closed the door and rested her back against it.

No more lies.

_**- End -  
**_


End file.
